


i can show you incredible things

by awesomeaislin



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [9]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: DEC 03 - Sunrise/Sunset, Fluff, M/M, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeaislin/pseuds/awesomeaislin
Summary: Simon doesn't think he's ever watched the sunset before."“Can we go watch the sunset?” He smiles at him because sometimes if he just smiles Baz does exactly what he wants. Today isn’t one of those days.“We’re not in a romcom, Snow,” Baz rolls his eyes, but he hasn’t exactly said no."





	i can show you incredible things

**Author's Note:**

> idk man, it was fun. I wrote it in like a few minutes

It probably sounds stupid, but Simon doesn’t think he’s ever sat and appreciated the sunset. It’s not like he’s actively avoided watching the sunset, but he’s never sat down and looked it and really try remember how beautiful the world around him. 

To be fair, for the first 19-ish years of his life he was either stuck in a care home where nothing seems beautiful or he was getting ready for a war. He supposes now that he’s a retired hero it’s finally time to do something he never has before. 

“Baz?” He asks. He can’t do this alone. 

“Snow.”

“Can we go watch the sunset?” He smiles at him because sometimes if he just smiles Baz does exactly what he wants. Today isn’t one of those days. 

“We’re not in a romcom, Snow,” Baz rolls his eyes, but he hasn’t exactly said no. 

“I’ve never done it before,” Simon shrugs. Baz looks at him like he can’t believe what he just said. “Really.”

“What so you’ve never been outside at sunset and thought, hmm wonder what’s happening?” Oh, so he doesn’t think Simon has ever seen a sunset now. 

“No, but I’ve never like sat down and watched it.” 

He stands up and walks towards the door. “C’mon Snow, can’t have you miss the sunset you’ve been waiting for your whole life.” He rolls his eyes.

Simon smiles and follows. They walk until they get to the part. But the sun hasn’t started to set yet. So they sit down and wait. It’s cold outside. 

“Baz, when’s it going to happen,” Simon whines. He’s never been especially patient, and it shows. Lucky for him, Baz never takes him too seriously. He just rolls his eyes. “It’s cold.”

“You’re the one who wants to be out here,” Baz laughs, but he still takes his hand, and Simon leans against him. It doesn’t help that much, Baz is always freezing cold, but maybe he’ll be warm now. That’s at least good for something. 

He’s didn’t think it would turn out like this. Not asking Baz about the sunset, but he didn’t think his life would turn out this. He really didn’t ever think he’d be in the middle of a park with Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch holding hands and waiting to watch the sunset. He never thought he’d be this lucky. 

He knows Baz feels the same way.

“I love you.” 

“Obviously,” Baz replies rolling his eyes again. 

So they watch the sunset, and then they go home, and Simon remembers this moment for the rest of his life. 


End file.
